God, I hate Catholic Camp
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: Dean was pissed when he found out his dad was sending him off to camp, and that was before he knew it was a catholic camp. Now he's stuck here for two weeks with only a creepy kid in a trenchcoat for companionship. But the staff seem to be hiding something, can Dean figure it out before the summer is over? Eventual destiel alternate timeline(catholic bashing, don't like don't read)


**Hey, guys, this is my first Supernatural story and my first actual romance story ever, so please hang in there with me!**

**Also, find me on Instagram! superwholock_offical I'll follow you if you mention my story ;D**

**Couple more things, this is based off of personal camp experience, I do not own Camp OLOG, and I also have nothing against the Catholic religion, please do not take offense to anything this story says, if you have a problem with a bit of Catholic bashing, I'm really sorry but this might not be the story for you :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nada (sorry if this is really OOC, btw) **

Castiel tried to hunker down smaller on his bunk and tried to pretend he was anywhere but at camp. It was kind of difficult considering the amount of insane amount of noise coming from the boys in the surrounding beds. Shouts and pillows were thrown about the cabin, like grenades in a war zone. There were ten other boys besides Cas in the cabin, they were waiting for the last arrival to head down to the mess hall for dinner and the campers were getting anxious.

"C'mon, Balthazar, can't we just go without him?" A boy Castiel vaguely remembered being named Tom asked. Their counselor, a tall blond, didn't even look up from the magazine he was reading.

"Absolutely not," he had a British accent and was reading what appeared to be Playboy, but seeing as they were at church camp that would be absurd. But it did look awfully similar…

There were six sets of bunk beds in the cabin, twelve bunks in total, and the only one unoccupied was the bed directly below Castiel. Most of the campers had taken one look at him, huddled on the top, deeply engrossed in a thick novel, and chose a more exciting looking bunkmate, even the bed above Balthazar had been chosen over him. It hurt a little knowing he was already being exiled, but he wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time Cas had been excluded. At almost any camp he went to, it was the same story. People took one glance at his piercing eyes and his quiet demeanor and avoided him like the plague.

There was a quiet knocking on the door and everyone froze, in mid-swing of a pillow, or mid page turn in Cas' case, and stared at the doorway. A tall boy, maybe 5'10 and still growing, stood there. He had a gruff expression on his face and Castiel knew he was going to be trouble.

"Ah, you must be our last arrival, what's your name?" If looks could kill, Balthazar would be six feet under, but the glare quickly slid of the guys' face and melted into something that looked like fake confidence.

"Dean" short and simple, his voice was pretty deep for his age. Castiel guessed he was probably a junior or a senior in high school. Dean's eyes slid over the cabin looking for a place to put his stuff, his eyesight was directed over to Castiels' bed and he dropped his bag on the bed before he could sit, though, their counselor called them to head out to the mess hall. Climbing down the ladder, Castiel avoided eye contact with the new guy and, shuffling his feet, headed out the door.

Camp OLOG, was a Catholic Church camp that took place in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas. Everywhere you looked, trees, trees, and more trees. The campers weren't allowed to have technology, but as it was, there was no cell service. The grounds of the camp were beautiful though. A pavilion marked the middle of the gatherings, which was where they were headed. The mess hall was a short walk from the pavilion and a chapel was down a small path. There was a canoeing pond, as well as an area to fish, and multiple places to pray. It really was quite scenic and pretty. And Dean hated it.

Come to think of it, Dean hated a lot of things, hated the fact that his dad had dropped him off here instead of taking him on his next big hunt, hated that he couldn't be in the same cabin as Sammy, and hated the fact that of all the camps his dad could of signed him up for, it figures it would be a church camp. Dean didn't believe in God, so why should he have to spend two weeks praising a made up deity? Sam of course had been ecstatic, he had never been to a summer camp before and Dean was glad that he could fulfill one of his stupid daydreams, but hey, whatever made the kid happy.

They were gathered by cabin in the pavilion, his cabin, 16, was awkwardly standing around a pole on the edge. Dean could see his little brother on the other side of the open-aired room. Sam had been placed in cabin 12, when the brothers had arrived, cabin sign-up had been practically over, they were stuck with the last two available slots in different cabins. Dean had pitched a fit and only calmed down when Sammy had suggested that maybe this would be a good thing, a chance for him to make his own friends without being compared to Dean.

Sam was already enthusiastically talking to a small blonde girl, they both looked up when a small man hopped up on a chair in the center of the pavilion.

"Hellooooo, campers!" There was loud applause and the man put on a big grin "for those of you who are new here, I'm Gabriel and I am in charge of the schedule, which includes dismissing you guys for meals so you better start sucking up now." He winked. "So, here's the plan for tonight, we will go eat some lovely food prepared by our own wonderful kitchen staff, then we will have some cabin time. I want you guys back here at hmmm…let's say nine o'clock for the campfire at Horseshoe pond, after that we'll have closing prayers and then head back to our cabins, sound good?" He was met with cheering, the one hundred and sixty teenagers all seemed to adore this short, hyperactive man and Dean couldn't see why. He seemed pretty obnoxious to him.

"Now, cabin 9 is going to lead us in prayer before we eat." And then Dean had to sit through a horrible rendition of the Addams Family theme, but in prayer form. Sam looked totally into it, it figures that he would, though. This was right up his alley, the stupid camp songs, the group of teenagers hanging out together, Dean didn't know how his brother stomached it, he was already feeling nauseous.

"Which cabin wants to go first?" Gabriel said after he dismissed cabin 9, for doing the prayers. Every single cabin was jumping around, screaming, hands in the air. If Gabriel hadn't been standing on a chair, he would've been lost in the throng. "Let's see," he put his hand up to his eyes, scanning over the crowd before setting close to Dean. Turning around, Dean noticed the quiet boy from the bunk on top of his, he was still staring at his feet, not making a noise like the rest of the teens. "How about cabin 16. That's for you, Cassie." The boy looked up, alarmed, but when his eyes got Gabriels' he glared.

Dean and the boy were both shuffled out of the pavilion by the rest of their cabins, to stand in the line for food in the mess hall.

"So, Cassie, huh?" Dean tried to not snicker at the girls' name, but one look at 'Cassie' made that goal pretty achievable. The kid was probably 5'8 or so, with messy black hair and eyes that seemed a bit too bright. He was wearing crisp jeans, and a plain black t-shirt with, oddly enough, a trench coat over the top. Despite the other boy being a couple of inches shorter than him, and Dean being a hunter, more than capable of taking care of himself, the stare was pretty intimidating.

"My name is Castiel" and with that, he turned his back, obviously not willing to give out any more info than that. Dean huffed and turned his back also, choosing instead to try and talk to someone else. It appeared as though everyone else had already paired off, though. Most of the teens had been long-term campers, coming to Camp since they were in elementary school and they all knew each other, for a first timer like Dean, it was near impossible to fit himself in with such a group.

He turned back to the Castiel guy, who was staring off into space, head slightly tilted, with a concerned line on his brow.

"I guess it's just you and me, dude" Dean wasn't here to make friends, but he'd be damned if he spent the entire two weeks alone and miserable.

"Dude?" Castiel just raised an eyebrow, tilted his head to the other side and furrowed his forehead a bit more.

"It's just a nickname, Cas, can I call you Cas?" Castiel shrugged "ok, good, so, what's the deal with that Gabriel guy calling you out like that?" Cas sighed, and shook his head slightly.

"Gabriel is one of my older brothers, most of my brothers work here." Dean couldn't help it, he took a step back and tried to see similarities in the pair. But he just didn't see how this quiet, serious kid, could be related to such an obnoxious, hyper man. "Yes, most people cannot see it either, I myself have trouble believing we stem from the same family at times."

Dean stopped for a moment, a bit concerned, had Castiel read his mind?

"Did I say that out loud?" Dean asked

"Say what out loud, it's just a fact that the majority of people I meet cannot see the relations from me to my brothers." Dean didn't believe him for a second, but it was better than the alternative of Cas being some sort of monster that might try to attack him or any of the other campers while they were here.

But, just in case, Dean whispered 'christo' a few times to be safe.

After dinner, they headed back to the cabin for a little bit of relaxation time before the campfire at the lake. Castiel made a beeline for his bunk but was grabbed by the back of his shirt by Balthazar.

"Okay, kiddies, let's gather around." Balthazar let go of Cas and dropped onto his bunk. The other campers sat in a semi-circle around the bed and waited for their counselors' instructions. "We're going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves, I want your name, grade, and an interesting fact about yourself, okay? After that we'll go over some ground rules and you'll be free to do whatever the hell you want. Capuche?" the campers nodded. "Alright, I'll start. My name is Balthazar Novak, I am currently a Junior at the local catholic college, and that little dweeb over there is my cousin." Balthazar pointed at Castiel and Dean had to wonder just how many of his relatives worked here.

Slowly, they went around the circle, most of the people were unremarkable, and had unremarkable lives. Dean only really paid attention when it got to Castiel, because the little dude was going to be Dean's somewhat friend until camp was over, whether he liked it or not.

"My name is Castiel Novak, I'm a senior, and, uh, my family owns this camp" Dean looked Cas up and down again, this little guy could not be a senior. He was about as short as Sam, and Sam hadn't even hit his growth spurt yet. The kid sitting next to Dean, elbowed him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. My name is Dean Winchester, I'm a Junior, and my little brother is also at camp" he grunted out, and shot the kid, Tim or something, a glare for elbowing him. Balthazar gave him a somewhat unnerving glance, like he was staring into Dean's mind or soul or something.

After the torture of the introduction game was over, Balthazar directed their attention to a sheet of paper taped up on the wall.

"here we have our rule sheet" he pulled out a blue marker and started to write "do not touch my stuff, that includes the closet, do not be making noise after lights out, I need my beauty sleep you know, and don't let any of the other counselors catch you doing anything that might get me in trouble, okay?" The campers nodded, somewhat perplexed. Their counselor was being really laid back, the complete opposite of what most of the teens were used to. "What are you looking at? Go do whatever it is that you guys do, but be back here at 8:45 so we can go to the campfire." Balthazar laid back on his bed and picked up his magazine that was totally not porn.

Castiel climbed back up on his bed, sitting with his legs crossed and pulled out a book. Dean sighed, could he have gotten stuck with a lamer bunk mate? He pulled out the sleeping bag and pillow from his duffle bag and got his bed ready. The cabin was already mostly empty, most of the other teens had opted for heading outside while one or two sat on their bunks conversing quietly.

Climbing up the back of the bunk, on the makeshift ladder, Dean poked his head up and looked at Castiel.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Castiel looked confused for a second, but scooted over so that Dean could pull himself up. The boy had a plain white sheet on his bed and a single pillow. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

Castiel merely shook his head "I do not normally get cold"

"Then what's the deal with the trench coat, it's July in Kansas, you have to be burning up." Castiel just shrugged and went back to reading his book, it looked old, beat up and well-loved as if he had read it multiple times. "What are you reading" Castiel held up his book and Dean had to take a minute to insure he didn't do something he regretted. "Are you seriously reading the Bible?" Cas nodded.

"What, being at church camp not holy enough for you?" Sighing, Cas set down his bible after carefully sliding in a bookmark

"It is not about being holy, Dean, it's about love for God."

"What if I don't believe in God?" Cas gave him a look that was hard to place, it seemed almost pitying.

"Then it appears you have come to the wrong camp."

"It wasn't my idea to come here" it almost sounded like Cas muttered 'same' under his breath, but that didn't make sense.

"While you're here, though, why don't you try to believe. Life seems easier with something to look forward to, or to believe that there's a reason you're alive at all. It makes life easier to handle, makes it seem worth it, if you can imagine that there's a plan for you, or something after you die, that the light's don't just suddenly go out and that's it." With that, Castiel picked his Bible back up, missing the looks when Dean stared at him, memorizing the way he tilted his head and the way his eyes glimmered making Dean want to believe, this guy wanted so badly for God to be real, that maybe Dean could pretend for two weeks, just for him.

They ended up walking to the campfire together, nobody would talk to either of them, they coexisted in a mutual loneliness for most of the walk. If Dean wanted conversation it appeared he would have to initiate it, but Dean was tired, he did the talking the first two times, it was Cas' turn to start the communications. Castiel didn't seem rude, he didn't seem like he was avoiding talking to Dean, he had even hung back when Dean had started drifting away from the group, he just didn't have anything to say.

The campfire was everything Dean was afraid it would be. There was dancing, and cheesy camp songs, and follow the leader, and directed by Gabriel. The kitchen staff provided marshmallows for s'mores and the teens all bumped into each other. Sweaty and sticky, and Dean was caught in the center of it while trying to find Sam.

"Lost a leg doo do doo do do do" the camp chanted, as Dean tried to elbow his way through the masses. Finally he spotted Sam, hanging out with some girls near the back.

"Hey, Sammy" he smiled, resisting the urge to ruffle his brothers' hair, Sam always got embarrassed if he did it in front of girls.

"Hi, Dean!" Sam was practically glowing, Dean didn't know how he had spent to long searching for him, his smile must've been visible for at least half a mile in any direction.

"Whoa, someone's happy"

"Dean, this is awesome! It's just like I thought it would be, I've already made some friends, this is Meg and Jess, and where did Luci go?" Dean nodded hello to the two girls standing by "Luci's a guy, by the way, he won't tell us his real name, but he's our counselor and he's actually really cool although he's a bit strict." Dean just nodded and let his brother ramble. "Oh, did you make any friends, yet?" Dean didn't want to disappoint him so he nodded.

"Yeah, there's this kid named Castiel in my cabin, he's pretty cool." Sam smiled. For a freshman he acted a lot younger sometimes. Now, in his overstimulated state of glee, he acted about eight. "Well, I'll let you talk to your friends, I'm going to go find Cas, have fun, Sammy" Sam just nodded, but was already turning back to his friends.

Dean had no intentions of actually finding Cas, he had planned on just sitting in the back and waiting out the madness. But he literally ran into the teen a moment later. Dean was knocked to the ground by a form a lot more solid than he had been expecting.

"I am sorry, Dean." Cas held out his hand but Dean just pushed himself up

"Nah, it's no problem, c'mon, let's just find a place to sit down and try not to get trampled by the crazy people." Cas gave him a small smile, the first one Dean had seen on his face and led him to a bench in the back.

The chapel was dark when they entered, all the light were out, but the aisle was illuminated by flickering candles held by the counselors. Most of the campers were singing a slow, ridiculous song about making them a sanctuary or something equally as absurd. Dean glanced over at Cas and was taken aback by the way his eyes almost seemed to glow in the candle light, but looking around he realized, the light did the same thing to Balthazar and a couple of the other counselors, so it wasn't that strange.

A priest was standing at the alter when they entered. He was tall and young, with dark black hair and glowing eyes like Castiels'. When everyone was seated by cabin the priest raised his hands and the singing quieted down to silence.

"Welcome, to the chapel, my name is Father Michael," after that, Dean kind of tuned out again. Something about them being children of God and being blessed by attending this camp, blah blah blah. Then campers got up and started talking about things they were thankful for and how they saw God in their lives. Dean almost fell asleep, it was probably close to 11:30 when Gabriel finally stood at the front of the church and made the announcements for the night.

"Okay, guys, lights out will be at 12:4…7 tonight, breakfast will be served at 9:30 in the morning. See you tomorrow." Dean was ready to bolt out of there, the shadows caused by the candles were starting to give him the creeps, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. Looking over he saw Castiel gesture towards the front as the campers left in an orderly function, row by row, singing another stupid song about brothers and river banks or something.

When Dean finally got to leave the church, he let a huge sigh, unable to contain his thoughts of how cultlike this camp appeared at times, with the candles and the chanting and the singing songs, it was a bit too much. When he got back to the cabin, though, all those thoughts vanished from his mind as he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
